POTC: Sands of Time
by ImmortalSparrow
Summary: Long before his adventures with Will and Elizabeth, Jack roamed the seas with someone else. Nearly a decade later, Sara has tracked Jack down for help. Will he assist? Or will he put himself first yet again? Post CotBP. JSOC poss WTOC


**Pirates of the Caribbean: **

**Sands of Time**

Rain fell in cascading waves on Tortuga, drenching all unfortunate enough to still be outside. The usually rowdy atmosphere was as dampened as the ground. Not even the ladies of the night were getting business this evening. Only one man seemed unaffected by the storm's wrath. He sat at a corner table, a bottle of rum in one hand and the other wrapped around a red-haired lady of the night. He was singing loudly, swinging the rum about, never spilling a drop. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" He sang, making most of the men smile and hum along. But many however were too drunk to fight the fear of black skies and lightning that had seemingly come from nowhere to pay any attention to the loud man. A nearby bolt of lightning evoked a gasp from the crowd, and the man paused in his song. He looked up through coal-lined eyes at the trembling masses around him. A smirk crossed his face, and he waved the woman on his knee away. Scarlet scowled as she bustled off without payment. The man stood suddenly, and all eyes turned to him. "Right lot of fearless kittens, you men are." He growled, shoving a beaten hat upon his head. He swaggered towards the door, relishing in the baffled and angry gazes following him. "Well, c'mon men. We're goin' to show these pathetic mutts the Pearl and her crew are a 'feared of no gust and rain." He shouted, and the men of his crew rose with a shout, their pride driving them out of the shelter and into the streets. Captain Jack Sparrow smiled, following his men outside. He stared out at his anchored ship, still awed by the pitch black hull and sails. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder, and Jack leapt to the side, startled. "Aagh! Mr. Gibbs! … What be yer reason fer sneakin' up on me?" Jack demanded of his first mate. "Well, Captain, I was jus' sayin' the seas be tossin' like a sober man on cold rocks, but ye were off in yer head again, not hearin' a word come outta me mouth." Jack relaxed slightly, straightening as he tried to regain his composure. "Aye, rough they are, but the Pearl can handle 'em. She's not half as old as she should be, but she's twice as old as you think. And if the waters are friendly enough, which they're not tonight, but will be tomorrow, she'll be twice as old as she is." Jack explained, gazing at the ship reverently before he turned and hurried up a plank onto the deck. Gibbs stood in place for a moment, his fingers moving with his thoughts as he tried to understand Jack's unique logic. He gave up and rushed aboard, however, as Pintel and Ragetti began to heave at the plank. The Black Pearl had begun to move away from the dock when a rope with hook attached flew past Cotton's head, snapping taut as it caught the railing. Cotton looked at the others, panicked, waving his arms. The parrot was down in Cotton's cabin, and not there to vocalize Cotton's warning. There was a pull on the rope, indicating someone was climbing up. Cotton grabbed the nearest crewmember, which happened to be Marty, and pulled him over to the rope. The shorter man gave him a look, and started to walk away, but Cotton pointed directly at the rope and mimed a person climbing. After a few awkward poses and confused looks, Marty called out. "Captain, someone's boardin' from the starboard!" "Nonsense," Jack replied, his voice barely audible over the wind. "We're a good ten feet off the dock! No one's crazy enough to try," He stopped short when a figure pulled themselves up over the railing. "I could've sworn the game ended with you 'it', Jack." The figure called out to the Pearl's captain, still hidden in shadow. The voice was feminine, but gruff from years at sea. "Except her." He mumbled. "Ah, and yet I was still the one running away." Jack continued, then smiled as he walked around the wheel and down the steps. "Jack Sparrow. It's been a while. I finally found you." A woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing shoulder-length brown hair pulled back out of a tanned face with forest green eyes that sparkled in victory. Jack came to stand in front of her, offering his hand. "That you did, love. Only took you a decade or so, my estimation." The woman took his hand, stepping forward again so the whole crew could see her face. She ignored them, focusing instead on their captain. "Your estimation would be correct, Mr., or is it Captain now, Sparrow." Jack smiled broadly now, no longer worried she might be angry. "Captain, indeed, love. Of the Black Pearl, no less." He bragged. Mr. Gibbs stepped forward now, presenting his own hand to be shaken. When the woman complied, he smiled and motioned behind him. "And this be her crew. Mangy though they are, they sail her well, and are loyal as starvin' mutts to a butcher." The woman smiled as she looked out at the men. "I'd expect nothing else from Jack." A voice from above caught her attention. "Ah, pardon me miss, but I don't believe we've 'ad the ple'sure o'," Ragetti was interrupted by Pintel's more straightforward, "Who're you?" The woman smiled, opening her mouth to answer, then paused and looked to Jack for permission. "Sara Riley. An old acquaintance previously of the British Navy." Sara glared at Jack, making him smile appeasingly. "Oh, come off it. I was a prisoner on that ship and you know it." She growled, making sure the crew heard as she played off his partial lie. "It's Captain Sara Riley, now." She emphasized mockingly. Jack gave a pathetic attempt at a smile before he childishly challenged, "Captain, aye? Where be yer ship, then? If yer in the market, I happen to be the wrong man to see, so you might just be on your way about," Sara laughed, making him scowl. "I was just up to the bar to get out o' this dreadful weather when I noticed ye pullin' away. Couldn't resist the opportunity to drop in on an old friend."


End file.
